vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Darkness
Summary Golden Darkness (金色の闇 Konjiki no Yami), mostly referred to by other characters as Yami, is a major character in To Love-Ru and has increased importance as a character in To Love-Ru Darkness. She is a lonely assassin who is initially hired by Lacospo, one of Lala's arranged suitors, to kill Rito Yuuki. But when Lacospo effectively annuls the job, she decides to take her time and, under the pretense of still needing to complete her mission to kill Rito, stays on Earth. As she spends more time on Earth, she builds a very strong relationship with Rito's mature younger sister, Mikan Yuuki and to Rito himself, to whom it is very possible that she developed feelings for (Chapter 158 of the manga; In "To Love Ru Darkness" Chapters 001 and 002, Momo realizes that Yami is attracted to Rito). In To Love-Ru Darkness, Yami becomes one of the main characters. This is because there is a group that wants her to join them as the heartless assassin she once was. Her "sister", Mea Kurosaki (a transformation weapon of the same program that created Yami) and a mysterious figure known as Nemesis, arrive to Earth to take her away and revive the old heartless/murdering self that she once was. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | Low 5-B at full power Name: Golden Darkness (Real Name: Eve), Yami-chan (Alias) Origin: To Love-Ru Gender: Female Age: 24,000 Kurosu years old according to the anime (In document age 24), manga implied age 14-15 Classification: Assassin, Transformation Weapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, stamina and endurance, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Hair Manipulation, Flight | Same including Matter Manipulation and the ability to create wormholes Attack Potency: At least Large Building level '''(A clash between her and Lala caused this level of destruction) | '''Small Planet level at full power (Split a planet in two in an imperfect state) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Via this calc) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Via this calc) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman ' (Can swing around her weapons with no difficulty) 'Striking Strength: At least Class GJ+ | Class XJ at full power Durability: At least Large Building level (Survived a clash with Lala) | At the very least Mountain level via power-scaling (Far durable than Nemesis), likely much higher at full power Stamina: High Range: Several meters | At least several hundred of meters. Likely Planetary. Much Higher via Wormholes Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Expert Assassin and Tactician Weaknesses: If she uses her power excessively, the nanomachines in her body overheat, leaving her extremely weak and unable to move and causing her to pass out. Perverts and Slimy things | She is obsessed with Rito and "ecchi things" Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformation Ability: Golden Darkness' signature ability is her transformation ability otherwise known as the Trans-ability. This ability allows her to turn almost any part of her body into almost any animate objects (preferably weapons or tools used for combat) or reshape the size and figure of her body. The nanomachines that circulate through her body allow her to do this. A downside to her powers is that if she uses her power excessively, the nanomachines in her body overheat, leaving her extremely weak and unable to move and causing her to pass out. Yami considers her power to be a "cursed power" and that it can only be used for hurting people, however, she is truly able to use her powers for harmless and trivial purposes with safe precision, such as cutting up Lala's tofu or doing maid work at Saki Tenjouin's mansion. *'Weapon Transformation:' This ability gives her the power to change any and all parts of her body into weapons like her hands turning into blades, claws or huge mechanical gauntlets. Yami mostly uses this ability to create weapons from her hair, she has also been shown to create non-weapon objects such a frying pan or even some medical equipment but is still useful against opponents. *'Hair Manipulation:' Yami's most notable ability is her control over her hair. She can control its movements, extend it's reach and uses it to create giant fists and dragon heads. She can even solidify her hair to form metallic objects like sword blades, metal teeth, battle axe, spiked maces, drills, hammer, wrecking balls. etc. Even a giant shoe that's similar to the ones she wears. *'Body Transformation:' Yami is able to change her bodies size and measurements to look more mature and adult-like. *'Partial Animal Transformation:' She is also able to change parts of her body into animal-like features that gives her extra capabilities, growing a pair of white feathered wings (black while in her Darkness Form) from her back similer to an angel, to enable her fight. She can also turn her legs into a fish tail similar to a mermaid with gills that lets her breath and swim better underwater. *'Attire Transmogrification:' On her "date" with Rito, Yami used her abilities to change her black Gothic outfit into a cute dress, but she said that she can't hold it for very long. Darkness Transformation: Following Tearju's expulsion from Eden, the scientists affiliated with the group implanted a program called "Darkness" into Yami. Nemesis has stated that this form is a grand weapon of destruction that has the capability to destroy the whole universe. It was also feared by Tearju after Rito and Momo mentioned it to her during the Festival (Darkness Chapter 24). Because the scientists ultimately hated the fact that the universe was heading towards peace, they designed "Darkness" to activate when Yami felt a sense of peace in her heart. The Transformation starts with Yami losing control over her transform ability, in which it started molesting her with her hair. After a while, she is then cocooned by her hair and emerges in a transformed state. In this form, all of Yami's previous abilities are enhanced as well gaining new ones: *'Limitless Transform Ability:' According to Nemesis, the Darkness form is what happens when Transform runs amok and removes all of its limits, which she referred to as the Limitless Transform Ability. This ultimately turns Yami from an Anti-personel weapon into an Anti-planetary weapon. *'Wormholes:' Yami can create wormholes with the use of her hair and teleport anything or anyone anywhere, even herself. It is described by Tearju as applying her Transform Abilities on space to displace it. *'Matter Manipulation:' Yami is now able to freely control physical matter itself by transferring her Transform Ability into said matter. She has been shown being able to control water and solidify it, creating huge hands and is also able to stand on it. She can also control solid material like creating a wormhole in the ground shaped like a mouth with sharp teeth, and creating and controlling a giant earth statue shaped like Rito. *'Energy based Weapons:' Yami can now construct weapons made out of energy. Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Apart from her alien powers, she also has excellent martial arts skills. Her physical combat skills nearly match her transformation power, meaning that even if her transformation powers were taken away from her, she could still win a fight with just her fighting skill, as shown when she beats up the school principal while in Mikan's body only using kicks and punches. She has also shown to be skilled with a regular Katana (though created from her hair). Enhanced Strength: Yami is shown to have a great amount of strength despite her child-like appearance. Enhanced Durability: Yami is able to withstand heavy attacks like a direct hit from a laser from Lala's tail. Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: Yami has really good athletic skills, capable of doing somersaults, leaping over buildings and dodging certain impacts, but is still unable to dodge Rito's clumsiness, who always seems to manage to stumble upon her regardless. Expert Tactician: Yami has seemgly proven herself to be an excellent tactician, as shown from observing her opponents and finding any sort of weakness, such as being knowledgeable of the Demon Sword, Bladix, at first sight or single-handedly finding out the rough alien Khameleon at the Tenjouin beach resort like a detective (due to reading too many detective mangas, as pointed out by Mikan). Key: Base | Darkness Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Love-Ru Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hair Users Category:Flight Users Category:Assassins Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5